character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jebediah Morningside (Canon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Doctor Jebediah Morningside, known more commonly as The Tall Man, is the main antagonist of the Phantasm series of horror films. Morningside was once an ordinary mortician that studied the connection between the world of the living and the realm of the dead. When he finally managed to reach the world of the death, the Dr. Morningside known would be gone forever. When he returned, Jebediah was an unnaturally tall, all-powerful, alien-like being with godlike powers that sought to kill the innocent, re-animate their corpses and turn them into his slaves to ultimately take over any world he comes across. When returning to Earth, The Tall Man found resistance in the form of Mike and Jody Pearson and ice cream vendor Reggie. Over the course of the movies, Jebediah constantly messes with these three and their friends during their battle for the fate of the world. As with many horror movies, the ending doesn't turn up very well, with the Tall Man returning at the end of the fifth movie and using his trademark Sentinel Spheres to attack the main cast - the war with the Tall Man is far from over. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely at least 2-C Name: Jebediah Morningside, Dr. Morningside, The Tall Man, the Lord of the Dead (self-proclaimed) Origin: Phantasm Gender: Male Age: 50's-80's pre-Tall Man, over a century post-Tall Man Classification: Alien God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High; can return from being incinerated by gasoline explosions, possibly High-Godly; remains after the world he is in ceases to exist), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 9 and 12; his mind is on a higher plane of existence and a new body is created every time Morningside is completely destroyed which a part of his mind can shift into), Self-Resurrection, Immortal Cloning, his mind exists independently on a higher plane of existence, Body Creation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Transfiguration, Space and Time Manipulation (through Spacegates), Technopathy, Weapon Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Mirror Manipulation, Self-Spawn, Duplication, Re-animation, Size Alteration, Somnipathy (can invade and modify dreams), Death Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (created a custom virus and spred it around the world), Teleportation, Consciousness Transferal, BFR (can BFR people by pulling them through mirrors or windows), Mind Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Telepathy, Body Control (can turn severed body parts into swarms of hostile insects), Summoning, Necromancy, Dimensional Manipulation and Command Inducement (of insects, undead beings and the Sentinel Spheres). Energy Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Volatile Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation w/ Sentinel Spheres. Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (easily warped space and time with minimal effort and distorted the fabric of the universe to pull various people through mirrors that contain rifts leading to Jebediah's preferred location. Encompasses at least one dimension), likely at least Multi-Universe level (created, destroyed and warped several dozens of worlds, dimensions, timelines, dream worlds and even entire realities albeit the size of those realities are never specified. Seemingly governs several dimensions of his own) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely at least Multi-Universal Durability: Likely Multi-Universal (came back from the explosion of an interdimensional bomb and survived the destruction of several worlds and dimensions) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: *'Sentinel Spheres:' Flying, metallic orbs that can drain blood and conceal within them various weapons, such as lasers, drills, circular saws, flamethrowers, land mines, rockets, grenades, turrets, firearms, hammers, etc... *'Space-Gates:' Objects that can control space and time and transport others and himself to wherever he wants to. *'Probe:' A giant, sharp probe used as melee weapon. Intelligence: Supergenius (invented an inter-dimensional alteration machine... in the 19th century) Weaknesses: Has an aversion to cold and high pitches of sound Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The Tall Man can manipulate objects and lifeforms with his mind alone. This can even be achieved by moving his eyebrow. *'Shape-shifting:' Morningside is a potent shapeshifter, taking on many forms during the franchise. *'Re-animation:' Jebediah can re-animate corpses and turn them into zombie soldiers. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2